


it feels good (to be up above the clouds)

by andrewslodge



Series: kink week 2020 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au mixed with canon, Based on events from 1x01, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Jingle Jangle gone wrong, Kink Week, Mentions of underage drinking, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Slight canon, Smut, Tagging as underage because they’re 16, Varchie!Centric, explicit - Freeform, it’s a very small mention, mentions of barchie, not realistic, with a tiny tiny bit of season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: archie and veronica take some bad jingle jangle that leads them to having sex to stop their hearts from giving out...(theme 3 for kink week)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: kink week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970074
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	it feels good (to be up above the clouds)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii
> 
> Okay so this is something unlike anything I’ve written before but this is kink week so are we surprised?
> 
> Obviously, this won’t be for everybody but I hope y’all can give it a go!
> 
> This is theme 3 (sex pollen) for kink week 2020
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Katiekins for beta’ring!

“Betty, please-“ The blonde is out of his sight before he knows it, and Archie is left standing in the hallways of a _very large_ house, no doubt looking like an idiot. 

Reggie appears next, and Archie seriously wants to tell him to fuck off, he’s not in the mood for his games. Archie has no idea where Veronica went, hopefully she’s with Betty, but he also knows it’s not her job to be making up for his fuck up. 

Archie doesn’t regret the kiss with Veronica, not one bit, but he is worried for his _friendship_ with Betty.

“Archie, Vinnie has some JJ, wanna try it out?” Reggie speaks, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Archie goes to decline, the redhead wanting to find Betty, but Reggie doesn’t let him. 

The dark haired boy wraps an arm around Archie’s shoulder, steering him into a room off to the side. 

In the room, there’s a small group of teenagers. Archie knows a few of them from school like Vinnie Tate, Moose Mason, Chuck Clayton and _obviously_ Cheryl is there, but only one person catches his eyes. _Veronica Lodge._

Veronica is sitting between Cheryl and Nancy — one of his middle school crushes— and she still looks stunning. Archie can tell she’s been crying, her make-up is slightly smudged and her eyes are red, but she still looks beautiful. 

“Okay, _friends,_ we all know Vincent here has the good stuff but if you want it, there’s something you have to do.” Cheryl starts, and Archie notices that multiple people roll their eyes at her. 

“Cheryl, babe-”

“Shut up, Vinniekins.” Cheryl quips. “This is my house, so it’s my rules. If anybody wants the jingle-jangle, you have to agree to partake in a little… game.” Archie wants to run away at this point. The last game Cheryl made him play ended badly. 

“Keep talking, Bombshell.” Ginger smirks as she takes a sip of a dark liquid. 

“If you want the JJ, you have to do a dare. If you complete it, you can have it, if you don’t, then no JJ for you.” The redheaded girl explains and her statement is followed by laughter. 

The next twenty minutes go by fast. Archie stays where he’s sat next to Reggie as people complete their dares. The dares are nothing extreme, they only consist of making out with other members of the group, and a few of them are dared to take shots of random drinks. 

When Archie gets his dare, he’s not surprised.

“Archie.” Cheryl says, a smug grin on her face. “Considering your girl-next-door isn’t here now, how about you and Veronica have another go at that make out? It’ll count for both of you.” 

Archie doesn’t know where the confidence comes from, but he stands up from his chair and walks over to where Veronica is sitting. He grabs her face in his hand and kisses her. It’s not like the closet; this kiss is _dirty,_ it’s _impure,_ it’s downright _sinful._

It takes her a second to respond, but she does eventually kiss him back, just as desperate as he is. Archie knows the alcohol they’ve both been drinking is great liquid courage, and it makes him bolder for sure. 

Veronica pulls away first, a line of spit still attached to their lips. She winks at him before patting his cheek, and _holy shit,_ he’s never been so turned on. 

There’s a cheer of laughter and wolf-whistles when Archie stands up, and he knows his arousal is evident. The redhead has never felt embarrassment like this, not even in middle school when Cheryl tricked him thinking she liked him, leading him into his first kiss which ended with the whole school laughing at him as she recorded him being rejected.

“Get it, Andrews!” Reggie practically screams, Archie responds by showing his friend his middle finger and it tells Reggie exactly where to shove it. 

Archie goes to sit back down, and he refuses to make eye contact with Veronica, knowing that it won’t help the growing tightness in his pants go away. Vinnie brings around the Jingle Jangle and Archie wastes no time in taking it, hoping it will help to dissipate his problem. 

People start to leave the room, and Archie decides that he needs some air as he can feel the effects of the JJ starting to fill his body. His head feels fuzzy and his dick refuses to calm down.

Archie knows he probably shouldn’t have taken the drugs and now his head feels heavy. He figures he should find somewhere to sit or lay down before his head explodes. 

He’s surrounded by old paintings and antique furniture, and the whole mood of the house kind of creeps him out. Archie spots a staircase off to the side of the hallway, and he comes to the conclusion that there must be bedrooms upstairs. 

Archie climbs up the stairs and walks into the first room he finds, that isn’t locked. He knows his legs are about to give out, so he sits against the wall in the corner of the room, not being able to make it to the bed. 

He sits there for god knows how long, his pants tight around his groin. His skin is sticky, and there’s sweat rolling down his neck. Archie doesn’t know what’s happening to his body, but his heart is racing and he’s never been more turned on in his life. 

There’s an urge deep in his belly to unzip his pants and pull his cock out so he can relieve the tension that’s built up, but before Archie can act on _finally_ touching himself, the door to the room opens.

-

Veronica wanders around the house for a while, not really knowing where to go. She’s regretting taking the Jingle Jangle, as her heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest, and her head is throbbing. She has taken JJ before, but she’s never had _this_ kind of reaction. Her head isn’t the only thing that’s throbbing. 

The feeling brings back an old memory from when she was in New York. It reminds her of the time when a group of her friends had a bad batch of the drug, and ended up in the hospital after finding out it wasn’t what it was made out to be. Fortunately she hadn’t taken any. 

Nick had later told her that Jingle Jangle was known for being laced with other drugs. He went on to explain to her about a version of the drug that would make your heart stop if you didn’t orgasm. Veronica obviously hasn’t believed it at first, but after doing her own research, she found out it was a real thing. 

Luckily, she has never come across the mystery drug, or at least she hadn’t until that moment. She’s thankful she didn’t finish the tube. 

Veronica goes into the first room she finds, needing to sit down. She doesn’t expect Archie Andrews to be there, sitting on the floor with his hand in his pants

“Oh god-” Veronica covers her eyes and turns around, bumping the door shut. She goes to leave the room, but the door doesn’t budge. “What the fuck?” Veronica pulls the handle a few times but she doesn’t have any luck getting it open.

-

“Veronica, I’m s-so sorry.” Archie stutters as he goes to cover up. The moment his hand touches his throbbing length, Archie can’t help but let out a moan. He lets go immediately, and grabs a pillow to cover him instead. “Somethings not right.” He manages to get out. “Tell me you feel it too.” 

“Archie, I need you to listen to me.” She explains when she sits down opposite him. Veronica places a hand on his cheek and Archie leans into her, his hot skin receiving some comfort from her touch. “This is the effect of the drug and if we don’t release the tension, it’s going to go to our heart and eventually kill us.”

Archie struggles to keep his head up, and he seriously doesn’t know how she knows this. He can’t even remember his name. 

Veronica disappears for a second— well, he thinks it’s a second, but at that moment, he has no fucking idea what’s going on. When she does return, she has a wet washcloth in her hand, and Archie figures she went to a bathroom. She finds her place back opposite him and places the cloth against his forehead.

He lets out a sigh as the cool water runs down his face. His breathing evens out slightly, and Archie hopes this is the start to getting over this bad trip. 

The pulsating in his cock is still very much there, but the pain has fortunately turned into pleasure. Veronica’s presence makes his dick harder, but he _can’t_ do anything about it. Not with her. 

_Betty._

But as hard as Archie tries to think about Betty, and how going any further with Veronica will destroy their relationship even further, the thought of feeling how tight she’d be around him, is the only thing going through his head. 

“Archie, I know it’s hard, but you need to stay awake.” She sighs. 

“H-how do you know this?” 

“That doesn’t matter, Archie.” Veronica remarks. He knows she doesn’t mean to snap at him, but he understands she’s probably feeling just as bad as he is. “Do you understand what we have to do?”

Veronica whispers the last bit and it makes a shiver pass through Archie’s body. He’s struggling to focus on what she’s saying, the need he’s feeling too strong. 

“Archie, if we don’t have sex, our hearts are going to stop.” 

-

He doesn’t know how she expects him to have sex in the state he’s in, as much as he wants to— and he _really fucking_ wants to— Archie doesn’t think he has the energy or capability to have sex with her. 

“I _can’t,_ Veronica.” He whines, but she ignores him and instead pulls him to his feet. 

“A cold shower will help. It’ll calm you down.” She explains and Archie complies. 

His dick is pretty much out of his pants, but he can tell Veronica doesn’t care. She strips him of his clothes and turns the shower to the coldest setting. Archie hates that this is the first time she's seeing him naked, but his dick definitely doesn’t care. He’s harder than he’s ever been before. 

She strips off her clothes next, and Archie can’t help but stare. Her breasts are stunning, and her nipples peak once the cold water hits them. 

Archie can’t believe this is happening. He’s about to sleep with Veronica Lodge, and _holy shit_ he’s never going to forget this. 

His head feels clearer after five minutes under the shower, but his erection becomes more uncomfortable as the seconds go on. When she leans over to kiss his neck, making the first move, Archie can’t help but throw his head back. 

She moves her hand up and down his stomach, her fingers running over the divots of his abs. Archie lets out a guttural groan when her hand reaches his cock, wrapping her digits around him painfully slowly. Her hand moves delicately on his erection, and Archie swears he’s never felt anything like it. 

“Bed, Ronnie.” Archie growls, a sudden wave of confidence and strength hitting him. “Now.”

Veronica responds by flinging her arms around his neck and jumping up so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Archie doesn’t bother with turning the shower off, he’s too far gone and he knows Veronica is, too. 

She may not have taken as much as him, but she was just as ready for him as he is for her. 

Archie throws her onto the bed and quickly climbs on top, situating himself between her open thighs. He knows that things are moving fast but he can’t stop himself from pressing his aching cock into her wetness. 

He can feel how wet she is, and he wants to push into her _so badly,_ but he holds back.

“Are you sure we should do this?” He questions. Archie rests his head on Veronica‘s shoulder and lets his length slide through her wetness.“Do you want to do this? Or is this just the drug talking?” 

She stays quiet for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of him up against her. “I want you, Archie. I’ve wanted you from the first moment I saw you.”

Somehow her confession makes him more aroused and he hopes that she means it.

Archie positions himself correctly before pushing into her core. They both cry out at the feeling and Archie is able to enjoy it for a moment before the realisation that they’re not using any protection. 

“Ronnie, condom.” He groans as she clenches around his cock. “Veronica!”

He doesn’t mean to yell, but he’s extremely frustrated and just wants to come. Veronica giggles in reply before the two of them lay there silently. Archie isn’t sure if her head is just as busy as his is, and if it is, it explains why she’s so out of focus, but it could also be due to how _incredible_ they feel pressed together. 

“I’m on the pill.” She finally speaks and it’s enough for Archie to begin to move, his pace hard and relentless. 

Archie has never felt anything like this before. The feeling of her tight walls embracing his dick as he thrusts in and out of her. 

He’ll admit to embarrassingly thinking about how she would feel from the first moment he met her at Pop’s, and he’s struggling to get over that _this is real._

“Keep going.” She pleads and Archie realises he must have spaced out. 

Bored of the position they’re in, Archie flips them, coming onto his back without leaving her wetness. Veronica moans as she gets comfortable on his lap, his cock finding her g-spot with the new angle. 

The stay in this position for a while, enjoying the way it clears their heads, even if it’s just for a few minutes. 

Veronica lifts her hips sensually, grinding her clit against his muscles as she moves. Archie can’t help but sit up, wanting to be as close to her as possible. 

The room is silent, the only sounds are the escaping moans and grunts of the two. 

“I’m gonna come.” Archie growls into her neck. He grabs her hips and speeds her up, pulling deep groans from the bottom of her throat. His hands move to her ass before he squeezes her skin, her breath getting heavier as she moves. 

Veronica reaches between them to touch herself, and it’s just enough to push her over the edge, her orgasm making a mess between their thighs.

Archie holds her tight against him, his cock _painful_ from how much he needs to come. Veronica grips his fiery locks between her fingers and moves her tongue to his ear. 

“Come, Archie.” She whispers before biting the top of his ear harder than he expected. 

It’s enough to push him over the edge, and his whole body shakes as he releases everything he has into her. “Fuck!”

They fall back against the mattress, heads clear and bodies satisfied. Veronica curls up against his side and doses off to sleep. There’s too much going on in Archie’s head to sleep but his whole body feels relaxed and he’s glad the effects of the drugs have worn off. 

He lays there awake, enjoying the little time he has to spend with her.

-

Archie shoots awake, his hands clammy and sweat falling down his face. Betty is next to him, now awake too. She rubs his back and rests on his shoulder.

He’s not sixteen anymore and Veronica hasn’t been in Riverdale for five years. 

_It was just a dream._

  
  
  
  


_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie


End file.
